It is known in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,817 to form artistic expressions having a latent luminescent image pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,588 describes an animal restraint collar formed of luminous or light reflective plastic material. Other patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,610 and 4,003,507, describe luminous flashlight assemblies and holsters.
Public buildings and private buildings having high traffic patterns at all times of the day have various devices for indicating exits and traffic directions for normal times and in the event of emergencies and/or power failures. It is common, for example, to find a series of charged lights in hallways and stairwells that automatically come on in the event of an emergency or failure of electrical power to the existing system.